


You Are My Home

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I don’t want to go back to the house,” Derek told him.“Derek, it’s your home,” Peter tried but Derek shook his head.“It’s really not.”“Pup, I know you spend a lot of time at my place, but you’re not living there,” Peter said, and Derek frowned because no one was getting it.“I know that, Peter, but it’s where you are,” Derek tried to explain, and Peter sighed, clearly not understanding, before he reached out and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.Or: Five times Derek wanted his home and the one time his home came to him.





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th Teen Wolf fic and what better way to celebrate this than with Deter!

Derek was concentrated on his sand castle. It was difficult, the sand wasn’t doing what he wanted at all and Laura was being mean and kicking over his towers, but Derek was determined to finish it.

He wanted Peter to be proud of his building skills because Peter's praise was the best. It always came with a little hug and Derek might be small yet, but he knew that Peter's hugs were special. Not everyone got one after all.

“Derek!” he suddenly heard, and his head snapped up.

Going by how annoyed his mama sounded it wasn't the first time she had called out for him. Derek felt tears sting at his eyes because Laura immediately mocked him for his big useless ears again and Derek looked down at his castle.

It wasn't done yet and now he wanted the hug from Peter more than ever before.

“Derek, I said we're going home now,” his mama hissed and packed up his toys.

He wanted to protest, he still needed them after all, the towers weren’t done, but then Laura crashed through his castle, destroying everything and Derek couldn't help the tears now.

“It's just a castle you can make it again,” his mama said and quickly brushed her hand through his hair before she went and picked up Cora.

Cora was still a baby and had destroyed the mountain of sand in front of her which was fine because she wouldn't get a hug from Peter anyway. But Derek had really wanted one and now he wasn't sure if he would get one.

“Derek come on now, we're going home,” his mama called out for him again and Derek stood up and brushed the sand off his legs before going over to Peter and grabbing his hand.

“What's wrong pup?” Peter immediately asked and put a hand on Derek’s head, softly ruffling his hair.

“Wanted to build something,” Derek mumbled but of course Peter heard it.

“I know,” he said and crouched down to look Derek in the eye. “I saw, and it was a beautiful castle,” he told Derek and then swept him up in a hug before he settled Derek on his hips. “You did great work, pup, I'm proud of you.”

Derek smiled, bright and happy and nuzzled into Peter's neck, knowing that he didn't need to hold on because Peter wouldn't let him fall. He might be small, but he knew that Peter was always safe.

“Home, now,” Derek’s mama suddenly snapped, and Derek carefully peeked out from where he still had his face smashed into Peter's neck, confused what his mama wanted now.

But she was looking at Laura, flashing her eyes at her when she wouldn't come along immediately, and so Derek cuddled closer to Peter again.

Peter was lightly humming, a rumbling sound in his chest that sent tingles all through Derek's body and Derek let out a big yawn. He was tired now and he couldn't wait to get back to the house to sleep. He was out before they even made it to the car.

~*~*~

“I wanna go home,” Derek cried yet again, and the tears were running down his face.

His teacher was more than exasperated, he could smell it on her, and some kids in the class were laughing at him, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home.

School was big and scary, in a way kindergarten never had been, and he didn’t want to be here anymore. Everything smelled funny and it was loud, and he wasn’t allowed to move around, and Peter wasn’t anywhere around.

“Alright, we’ll call your mother,” his teacher finally relented and lead Derek towards the office.

Derek only cried harder because he didn’t want his mother, he wanted _home_. His teacher was brisk and quick on the phone and then crouched down in front of Derek.

“I talked to your mother. I can’t let you go home on your own and she couldn’t leave work to get you, but your uncle is coming to pick you up, okay?”

At that Derek immediately perked up.

“Peter’s coming?” he asked between the tapering off sobs and his teacher nodded.

“Yes, he’ll come and get you home, alright?” she said, and Derek frowned.

If Peter was coming to get him, he didn’t need to take him anywhere, but before he could tell her that, she stood up again.

“I need to go back to the class. You will wait here for your uncle, alright?” she asked, and Derek nodded.

He could wait here for Peter.

It barely took ten minutes before Peter was coming into the office, face immediately going soft when he saw Derek on a chair, tear tracks still drying on his face.

“Peter,” Derek called out and scrambled off, running towards Peter who immediately swept him up into a hug.

“What’s going on, pup?” Peter asked and dragged his cheek over Derek’s hair.

“Wanted to go home. ‘s scary here,” Derek mumbled and wrapped his hands around Peter’s neck.

“You know your mother isn’t there,” Peter chided him, and Derek frowned because he knew that.

She wasn’t what he wanted anyway. But Derek stayed quiet, listening to Peter talk to the secretary before they made their way outside.

Peter got him situated in the car before he walked to the driver’s side and slid behind the wheel.

“So home now?” he asked Derek who reached out to grab Peter’s hand, frowning again.

“We can go back to the house,” Derek shrugged indifferently, hoping that he would get to cuddle with Peter no matter where they went, and Peter looked funnily at him before he gently took his hand back to get the car started.

Derek snagged it back as soon as he didn’t need it anymore to drive. He couldn’t even remember why he had been so upset at school, but it didn’t matter anymore. Peter was here.

~*~*~

It had been all fun and games, running around the woods half shifted and play fighting, right until Laura pushed him too hard and Derek went tumbling down a hill.

Derek yelped, trying to stop his fall somehow, and then he screamed when his arm slammed against a rock.  He heard something break and then everything was red with pain. Derek was lying motionless at the bottom of the hill, silently crying and too afraid to move, but then suddenly Laura was there.

“Oh, sick,” she muttered and carefully kicked him with her foot. “You dead?” she asked, and Derek wanted to glare at her, because she damn well knew that he wasn’t dead, but everything hurt too much.

He carefully turned his head, tears still streaming down his face and when he saw his arm, he started to sob.

There was blood everywhere and something white was poking out of his skin and Derek was too afraid to ask what it was.

“Oh, hush, you big baby. We’ll get you to Deaton and it will be healed before the night,” Laura snapped at him, but Derek only continued to wail.

This wasn’t fun anymore and he wanted his home.

Laura somehow got him up and moving, and she steered him towards Deaton’s clinic as Derek cradled his arm to his chest. He could feel the blood seeping into his shirt and how his body was trying to heal him, and it only made him sob harder. Everything was horrible.

When they finally arrived at Deaton’s the man ushered them into one of the many rooms before he carefully inspected Derek’s arm.

“I’ll need to set this if we want it to heal correctly,” Deaton said, and Derek froze right up at that.

It sounded terrible and like more pain and Derek didn’t want this. He wanted home.

“Where’s Peter,” he sobbed and while Deaton looked apologetic, Laura rolled her eyes.

“Not here to hold your hand,” she hissed and then nodded at Deaton as if she had all the authority here. “Do it.”

“No,” Derek cried out, moving away from Laura and Deaton, protectively curling over his arm.

“You’re such a baby,” Laura exploded. “You’re 13, not six. Get it together.”

Derek couldn’t even answer, he was crying so hard again and Deaton brushed his hand over his hair.

“I want home,” Derek whispered, and Deaton looked at him for a few seconds before he turned around to Laura.

“Go get the phone and dial your house. Get Peter on the line,” he told her and then stared her down when she didn’t immediately move.

When she eventually did it barely took two minutes before Deaton pressed the receiver to Derek’s ear, who immediately cradled it close.

“Hello?” he whispered through his sobs, but he already knew who was on the other side of the line.

“What happened, sweetheart?” Peter asked him immediately and a fresh wave of tears rolled down Derek’s cheeks.

“Hurt my arm,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, Deaton told me,” Peter softly gave back. “Listen, pup, I need you to let him set it, okay?”

“But it’ll hurt!” Derek cried, and Peter tried to shush him.

“I know, darling, I know. But it needs to be set before it heals wrong.”

“You’re not here,” Derek said and heard Peter sigh.

“No, I’m not. But I won’t make it in time, and I promise you I’ll be here when you come home.”

“You’ll be at the house?” Derek asked because he knew that Peter had plans for the day.

“Yes,” Peter said and his tone didn’t allow any doubt that he would be waiting for Derek.

“Fine,” Derek mumbled. “But I’m not hanging up. You have to talk to me,” Derek went on and Peter was quick to agree.

Derek looked at Deaton, who was still eyeing him curiously and then nodded once.

“You can set it,” he told him, and Peter told him through the phone how brave he was.

Deaton was quick about it, but it still hurt almost worse than breaking his arm and Derek was crying again by the time it was over. Peter was still talking to him, voice soothing in his ear, but eventually Derek had to hang up, so they could leave.

He hesitated for long minutes before he put the receiver down and Laura was glaring at him, but Derek didn’t care. He only wanted to go home now.

His arm was still sore and faintly throbbing when they entered the house, but Derek forgot all about that when Peter was suddenly there. Technically Derek was way too big to be picked up now, but that had never stopped Peter from doing it, werewolf strength only aiding him, and he didn’t hesitate to sweep Derek up now either.

Derek wrapped his arms and legs around Peter, still freaked out by what happened, and Peter wrapped his arms around him as well.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Peter whispered, and Derek could hear Laura scoff, but he didn’t pay her any mind now.

He was home, and the rest didn’t matter anymore.

“Come on, I made pancakes and queued your favourite movie,” Peter told him, and Derek pulled back a bit to look at him.

“Really?” he asked, and Peter smiled before he kissed his nose.

“Really. You were very brave and that deserves a reward,” Peter told him and carried him over to the couch, where everything was already set up.

Peter tried to put him down on the couch first, but Derek clung to Peter and eventually Peter just huffed.

“Fine, monkey,” he adoringly said and flopped down on the couch with Derek still attached to him.

Derek immediately curled up into his side, the hurt arm over Peter’s chest and Peter rested his hand over the place where the bone had stuck out. He drained the little pain there still was, and his warmth seeped into Derek who fell asleep before ten minutes had even passed.

~*~*~

Derek thought that drinking in the Sheriff’s backyard might not be the most intelligent idea, but Stiles had been insistent, and Derek had never learned to properly say no to Stiles.

Which is the reason why the Sheriff finds Scott, Stiles and Derek surrounded by beer bottles and whiskey in his own damn home.

Derek isn’t drunk, can’t get drunk, but Stiles and Scott are definitely smashed, and the Sheriff is furious.

“You’re both going home,” he tells them and points at Scott and Derek, “and don’t think your mothers won’t know about this.”

“But daaaad,” Stiles drawled from the side, clearly slurring his words but he fell silent under his father’s glare.

“I’ll call your mothers and they’ll take you home,” the Sheriff says to Derek and Scott again and Derek frowns.

“But Peter…” he started, and the Sheriff stopped mid-dial.

“You want me to call your uncle?” he asked, and Derek thought that much was clear.

He was supposed to go home after all.

“He can pick you up, but I’ll call your mother first,” the Sheriff decided and then went back to dialing. “Mrs. Hale, sorry for the late interruption,” he greeted Derek’s mother and then walked back into the house.

“We’re sixteen,” Stiles protested. “Almost old enough to drink!”

Derek snorted at that, because they were really not, but before he could say that the Sheriff was back.

“Derek, your uncle will come and pick you up, why don’t you go gather your things,” he told him, and Derek immediately got up.

“Scott, your mother is now her way too and let me tell you, she’s very disappointed,” the Sheriff went on and Scott sighed as if this was the end of the world.

Scott’s mother was there first, and she was clearly very displeased as she ushered Scott to her car. Peter was only a few minutes behind her and when the Sheriff handed Derek over he could tell that Peter was terribly amused by all of this.

“So, drinking, huh?” he asked once they were in the car and Derek shrugged.

“It’s not like I can get drunk,” he gave back. “And beer tastes nice.”

“That it does,” Peter agreed and then turned towards the Hale house.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, and Peter eyed him from the side.

“I’m taking you home,” he said. “Talia was very clear about that. You were to come straight home, and you’re grounded for a week.”

“I don’t want to go back to the house,” Derek told him.

“Derek, it’s your home,” Peter tried but Derek shook his head.

“It’s really not.”

“Pup, I know you spend a lot of time at my place, but you’re not living there,” Peter said, and Derek frowned because no one was getting it.

“I know that, Peter, but it’s where you are,” Derek tried to explain, and Peter sighed, clearly not understanding, before he reached out and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Fine. I’ll call Talia and tell her, but tomorrow you’re going home.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, displeased that Peter was just not _getting it_ but he didn’t protest anymore.

He got one night before he had to go back to the house and that was better than nothing.

~*~*~

Derek was excited to finally go home for the weekend. It had been too long since he had last seen Peter and they had already made plans several times, but something always interfered.

But not this time. This time Derek was going home, no matter what.

His friends were already more than annoyed because Derek just couldn’t shut up about finally going home again, but Derek didn’t mind. None of his friends were in a relationship and they didn’t have a _home_ , not like Derek had, so they wouldn’t get it.

But for Derek finally going home meant he could relax again. He hadn’t felt truly at easy ever since he had left home for college and with every day he couldn’t see Peter it just grew worse.

When Derek arrived, Peter was already waiting for him, Derek could tell. Peter might pretend to be almost indifferent, but Derek knew that it was hard for him that Derek was gone. It was clear in the smile that broke out on his face when Derek finally stepped up to him, bag already forgotten on the floor.

“That was too long,” Derek mumbled right before Peter reeled him in for a kiss, clearly agreeing with him.

“I missed you,” Peter quietly admitted and then proceeded to properly scent mark Derek, who returned the gesture, dragging his face all over Peter’s hair and neck.

Derek always felt wrong when Peter’s scent faded from him and even though he always took some shirts with them, even those had stopped smelling like home.

But now he would get a new batch and he would make sure that there was never this much time between visits again.

Derek and Peter were still lounging on the couch when the phone rang on Saturday evening.

“Stiles,” Derek greeted as he accepted the call.

“Dude, where are you?” Stiles asked and before Derek could even ask why he would possibly want to know that Stiles went right on.

“We called your roommate and he said you went home, but we’re at your house and your mom doesn’t even know you’re in town?” Stiles asked, and Derek sighed.

This was exactly why Derek hadn’t told anyone that he was home from college for the weekend. It was supposed to be just time for him and Peter, without any interruptions.

“I’m at Peter’s,” Derek gave back with a sigh. “I told them this. Why would you even look at the house, I said I was going home.”

There was a short pause at the other end of the line and then Stiles said: “Dude, you’re so weird. Anyway, get your ass over here, we’re going out.”

Peter was listening to every word, Derek knew that, and he felt Peter tense where he was still curled up to him.

“I’m not joining you,” Derek said, confused why Stiles would even assume that and he could almost hear Stiles roll his eyes.

“Derek, you’re in town, you’re free, we’re going partying.”

“I’m not free,” Derek decisively said. “I’m with Peter and I don’t have time.”

“You’re such a homebody,” Stiles complained but Derek couldn’t help but smile.

He really was, and he always would be as long as it was with Peter.

“Yes,” he simply gave back and then hung up on Stiles only to have Peter fish the phone out of his hands.

“Enough interruptions for today,” Peter decided and pushed Derek down on his back, kissing a trail down his neck. “It’s my time now,” he said between kisses and Derek tilted his head back to give him more access.

Peter was right after all.

~*~*~

Derek hated Saturdays when Peter had to work. It didn’t happen often anymore, Peter was already well established in Chicago, but it always left Derek with too much time. He was used to Peter being with him on his days off, and now he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

But Peter was back before it was even lunch time and Derek was smiling as soon as he heard the key in their door.

“I’m home,” Peter called out, as if Derek hadn’t already heard him, and Derek greeted him at the door.

“Yes, you are,” Derek said, like always and kissed Peter lightly, ignoring the split second of confusion on his face.

They had been living together for almost half a year now, and Derek always replied this when Peter came back home, but somehow Peter was still confused by it and Derek just didn’t understand.

Before he could dwell too long on it though his phone rang and when Peter handed it to him, Derek immediately knew who was calling.

Only one person could put this expression on Peter’s face.

“Mom,” Derek greeted when he answered the call.

“Derek,” his mother said, and she sounded all sweet, but Derek was immediately on edge.

“What do you want?” he asked, and Peter shot him a look as he put on some more comfortable clothes.

“Derek, you’ve made your point, now it’s time to come back home,” Talia said with all the alpha authority she could muster, and Peter rolled his eyes when he heard it.

It was an ongoing argument, Talia so very clearly displeased that Derek had followed Peter all over the country but really, what other choice was there for Derek.

“I am home?” Derek asked, absolutely not understanding what Talia wanted from him.

“Chicago can’t possibly be home for you already,” Talia scoffed. “You can’t even remember all the people in the pack you joined so don’t pretend.”

“Mother, I told you this already. Peter is here, so I really don’t know what you want from me. I _am_ home.”

“If you don’t come back home in the next month I will cut you both off. Financially but also off the pack,” Talia threatened and now Derek rolled his eyes.

They both had well paying jobs, they hadn’t touched the ‘allowance’ Talia so generously granted them, and despite what Talia said, they felt welcome and at ease in the new pack. The alpha was nice, and yes, there were a lot of members, but Derek had met almost all of them now and he liked it here. They both did.

“You do that,” Derek shortly gave back before he hung up on her and he threw the phone on the bed.

Why couldn’t Talia just understand that his home was right here?

“You know,” Peter started, and he sounded strangely hesitant which immediately put Derek on edge. “Maybe you should consider going back home.”

“Why won’t you just understand?” Derek snapped and threw his hands up, pacing in their bedroom.

“Understand what?” Peter questioned, and Derek turned around to him.

“The house was never my home,” Derek said and saw how Peter stumbled yet again over the fact that Derek called it ‘the house’. “ _You_ are. We could be living in the woods and it would be home for me because you are there. You are my home, you always have been. I don’t care about the house,” Derek explained and watched as understanding slowly showed on Peter’s face.

“So, when I come back to the apartment and say ‘I’m home’ and you answer with ‘Yes, you are’, it’s not because you’re telling me I’m stating the obvious, but because you’re telling me that _I_ am home.”

“You thought I was making fun of you?” Derek asked, just a little bit hurt that Peter thought he was capable of that, but Peter shook his head.

“Not making fun. I just thought you were slightly exasperated with me stating the obvious.”

“I would never,” Derek vehemently said. “You coming back to me is the best part of the days where you have to leave, because it means my home came back to me.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to see that now,” Peter lowly said, and Derek wondered how his otherwise so clever uncle could have missed this.

Peter was clearly thinking back to all the times Derek had said he wanted to go home and had somehow ended up with Peter instead and he rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a new development, Peter,” Derek said and pulled him close to press a kiss to Peter’s temple. “You were always my home, ever since I could think.”

Peter slung his arms around Derek’s middle and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m only saying it because I know it’s you I’m coming back to,” Peter admitted. “It wouldn’t mean the same with anyone else in this apartment.”

“I know that,” Derek gave back and dragged his cheek over Peter’s forehead.

“But it also means Talia’s not getting you back,” Peter said with a small smile and Derek laughed.

“Well, given that my home is a massive pain in her ass, I don’t think she’d be too pleased if I dragged you along.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Peter said and quickly nipped at Derek’s jaw.

“I learned it from the best,” Derek gave back and pulled Peter into a deep kiss.

Derek knew that he would always be happy like this, with his home right by his side.


End file.
